Power and Responsibility
by Cyrox
Summary: Based a little on Spider-Man, you can tell by the title. The whole thing starts when Henry ignores a fleeing Criminal.


Power And Responsibility

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Spider-Man.

It started out like any other day in my life. I was walking down the street with Terriermon, who wanted to come with me because he didn't want to play dolls with Suzy. We were both searching the town when Terriermon heard the sound of an alarm. I heard it too and we both noticed a guy running away from a convenience store and the police were chasing after him. The guy had a grey jacket on and black pants. He had blonde hair and a small goatee. He had a scare on his right cheek too. And in his right hand, he had a gun.

"Time for some crime fighting!" Terriermon said as he leaped toward the guy, but I grabbed his left ear and stopped him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because we're not getting involved," I said.

"But why?"

"It's not our job Terriermon. We take care of evil Digimon. The police can handle it."

"But..."

"No!"

We stood still as the crook ran right past us, so close that he was standing right next to me. We watched the chase until the police were out of sight.

Later on that night, my parents went to an event that night and I was put in charge of baby-sitting Suzy. It was an average night, I was doing my homework while Suzy was playing with Terriermon. Then the phone rang and I answered it. What I heard shocked me, a criminal attacked the party that my parents were at, and worst of all was that my father was shot. I left Suzy with a neighbour next door so I could head out to the party. I climbed onto my bike and Terriermon went with me. After a while, I made it to the party and rushed to my dad, who was surrounded by medics. I told them I was Janyu Wong's son and the crowd let me through to see him.

A doctor who was close to me told me that my father had died. Those words shocked me, the next thing that hit my mind was to bring the person who did this to justice. I ran out to find the criminal until Rika stopped me. Now her mother was at the party too, so she must have come when she heard a criminal robbed it too. Luckily her mother wasn't hurt.

"I suppose you're going after the guy," Rika said.

"Yes," I told her.

"Kyubiimon can get us there faster."

"Ok."

Rika Digivolved Renamon to Kyubiimon and the two of us climbed on Kyubiimon's back. She leapt onto the rooftops and continued to run on them. Rika was right, we were going a lot faster because traffic was very heavy that night, mainly because the police were chasing the guy that killed dad too. After a while, we arrived at a warehouse where the murderer was hiding. And to make matters worse, the police couldn't get to him. We arrived on the roof and there was a stair case that led into the building from there. I told Rika to stay there, because I wanted him for myself, and so did Terriermon. We entered the building and found the criminal holding his gun toward the police. It was time to strike.

"Digi Modify," I shouted, "Digivolution Activate."

"Digivolution," The D-Power said.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon." Terriermon said as he Digivolved.

"Now let's kick some criminal butt!" Gargomon said and for once, I was with him.

We entered the room where the criminal was and found him shooting at the cops. If we were going to stop him, it would have to be now.

"Enough!" Gargomon said. "You're days of crime are over!"

"And I suppose a kid and a man in a bad Halloween costume are going to stop me," He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not in costume. And besides, I don't have to hide my ugly face behind a mask like you do."

"This is for the man you murdered!" I shouted as I punched him in the face.

He just shook it off and punched me in the stomach.

"Not the right thing to do around me," Gargomon said as he punched the guy hard and sent him to the ground.

He drew a gun out and shot at Gargomon, but Gargomon dodged it.

"Now try some of mine, Gargo Laser," Gargomon used his attack to knock the gun out of the murderer's hands.

At that time, I recovered and was ready to do more damage. I ran over to the guy and punched him in the face three times. He tried to crawl away, but I grabbed his mask. He struggled for so much that his mask came off, and what I saw shocked Gargomon and me.

"Blonde hair, goatee, scar." Gargomon said. "Henry is that..."

"It is." I said.

It was the same guy, the one that ran past us earlier that day. The one that Terriermon wanted to stop. And I didn't let him do it, and now my father's dead because of me.

"It's all my fault!" I shouted as I ran off.

"Henry!" Gargomon called out, and at the time, the criminal tried to run.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Gargomon said as he put his foot in front of the guy.

Then he took a long pole and tied the guy up.

The next day came and I stood by my father's grave. I was sad about my father's death, but even more sad at the fact that I was responsible for it. All I thought was that it should have been me, not him. Rika found me there and went over to me.

"It must be tough seeing this," She said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I know how hard it is not having your father around,"

"He'd still be around if it wasn't for me,"

"I don't think I'll ever understand the pain you're in, but this is something my grandmother once told me. When you make a mistake, you can ether hide from it, or face it and try to make things right."

Rika's words stuck with me that day. It was just like the time I hurt somebody, I wanted to hide from it and never fought again. But Rika's right, I can't hide forever. And all I can do right now is fight for freedom, whether it's a Digimon or a criminal.

"Thanks Rika," I said, "you're a true friend."

"No problem," Rika said.

Then I held her hand as we walked home together.


End file.
